


Fanboy

by dazaiosamu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaiosamu/pseuds/dazaiosamu
Summary: Hokuto Matsumura is a new model who is in love with the idol Jesse Lewis.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Fanboy

**Chapter One**

Before any assumptions are made, Hokuto Matsumura is a stereotypical introvert. In fact, he prided himself on it. It does get boring to only have three friends at times, but he doesn’t mind it. His dog Ruu is enough company for him. Ruu is a greyhound, he bonded with Hokuto quickly, now thinking back to such a young age, Hokuto can’t imagine a life where Ruu wasn’t his best friend. Hokuto opened his phone and checked to see the time. _8:00 am_. He rolled over and buried his head in his pillow, it’s already time to get up. Ruu ran up the bed and started pleading with Hokuto for food. “You’re hungry already?” Hokuto rubbed his eyes and sat up on the edge of his bed. He walked to the small kitchen and reached up to grab Ruu’s food. Hokuto hated how small his kitchen was, it meant he had to use every ounce of storage he had available, even the places he couldn’t reach, but for Ruu, he would pull up a stool and reach for his food. Ruu came running at the sound of his bag of food. Hokuto prepared his own food and placed Ruu’s on the floor. After breakfast was over, Hokuto showered and styled his hair. If he didn’t hurry he’d be late for work. After a lot of curling and a shit ton of procrastinating Hokuto was finally off. “I’ll be back Ruu!”

Hokuto enjoyed the ride to work, well, when it was calm at least. He enjoyed watching the city pass by and the sound of the train going by. He enjoyed seeing people walk by, he always wondered where they were going. He would lose himself in his thoughts and before he knew it, he was at his station. He quickly got up and walked out before the doors closed on him. He walked another ten minutes before reaching the building and entered. The crew were already there and the cameras were set up, the lighting blinded him. The photographer walked to him and patted his shoulder, “Matsumura-kun, good morning. Your drawer is ready for you to change in.” Hokuto nodded, “Thank you Fuma-san.” Hokuto went into the room and changed outfits. His new outfit was a black graphic tee and baggy black overalls. The makeup artist came over and had him sit in his chair. “You look tired, Hokuto, did you sleep late?” Hokuto’s eyes were closed and he felt relaxed with the soft brush pressing against his skin, “Yeah, I was reading the book you recommended, it had a very Juri-like vibe.” Juri chuckled, “Why do you say that?” Juri moved onto Hokuto’s eye makeup, “Well there were a lot of sex scenes.” Juri stopped adding eyeliner to Hokuto, “What are you trying to say about me?” Hokuto giggled, “It means you’re experienced.” Juri smirked, “You got all that after one time?” Hokuto smirked, “It’s all I needed. Anyways, we were both drunk, I can barely remember it.” Juri finished polishing Hokuto, “Yeah, it seems like so long ago, it was over four years ago wasn’t it?” Hokuto took a moment to think, “Holy shit, it was really that long ago huh?” Juri took a step back to examine Hokuto’s appearance. “Do you mind if I curl your hair a little more, I’d look to put in some more product in as well.” Hokuto sighed. “If you let me curl your hair, I’ll put on the channel J-” Hokuto giddily interrupted, “Okay, okay you win.” Juri grabbed the remote and turned on a variety show he knew Hokuto loved. Hokuto sat back while Juri prepared his hair, his heart had already betrayed him as it beat louder and louder, he was almost certain Juri would hear it.

**_Interviewer: So how are you today?_ **

**_Jesse: I’m well thank you!_ **

**_Interviewer: Today you are here to promote your new drama correct?_ **

**_Jesse: Yes! Actually, if you don’t mind I’d like to promote both my new drama and a new song?_ **

**_Interviewer: Of course! Tell us about it. Jesse: Yeah so, the new drama is about a couple named Kentaro and Yoshida. They’re two best friends and it was really touching to film. I learned about the gay community throughout the experience. I bought this rainbow shirt by the end of filming! As for the new song, it’s called Love Sick, it was based around the two characters of this drama. Please check them out!_ **

Hokuto felt as though cupid came down and shot in through the heart. He wasn’t sure what he loved the most about Jesse, he wasn’t sure if it was the tender voice Jesse had, or if it was how his red bangs met his face perfectly, regardless, Jesse took Hokuto’s breath away just by existing. “Earth to Hokuto! Hey! Are you in there?” Juri exclaimed. Hokuto zoned out completely without realizing it. Hokuto looked at Juri, “Sorry, what was that?” Juri laughed, “You’re really in love with that guy! You’re even blushing!” Hokuto felt his embarrassment take over his entire body, “I’m not in love with him! I just..” Juri rolled his eyes, “..You just want to bone him.” Hokuto felt like he wanted to melt away, “Oh my god. Fine! Yes! I am in love with Jesse Lewis! Are you happy?” Juri had an awkward smile on his face and was looking at something behind Hokuto.” Hokuto slowly turned to see what Juri was looking at and met the eyes of the photographer. “Matsumura-san... I probably should have knocked first... I just came by to ask how much longer you’d be.” Hokuto’s face turned red, all the way up to his ears. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut, he could just die of embarrassment. Juri tried to hold his laughter back as much as he could, “He might need the whole day off.” Fuma let out a half-hearted chuckle, “Sure. Be ready in ten.” Hokuto nodded and felt his spirit leave his body. “Oh my god. He knows I’m gay for one of his clients, what if he tells him? Oh my god. Or worse, what if he’s telling him as we speak!” Juri shook his head, “Idiot, Fuma isn’t like that, he probably doesn’t even care.” Now get it together and go to work.”

After a three-hour photoshoot, Hokuto was exhausted. He texted his friend Kochi.

**_Hokuto: Hey, what time is your party?_ **

**_Kochi: It’s at 7._ **

**_Hokuto: Ok. I’ll be there._ **

**_Kochi: You better be, Juri and Taiga are already at my place._ **

**_Hokuto: Yeah. I said I’d be there._ **

**_Kochi: OK._ **

**_Hokuto: Oh yeah, happy birthday lol._ **

**_Kochi: You have to say it in person too._ **

**_Hokuto: Read at 6:20pm_ **

Hokuto rushed home and fed Ruu. He grabbed the present he had gotten Kochi, of course, it was a soccer jersey, Kochi loved collecting them. Hokuto put on his floral suit, with pink and gray patterns, just enough color to complement his skin. He sprayed on his cologne and made sure his hair sat perfectly on his face. He tucked in his buttoned shirt and applied lip gloss on, it always drove the boys mad. Hokuto was perfectly aware of his beauty, and he knew how to utilize it. He ran out of the door and took a cab to the club where they all decided to meet at. The place was packed, Hokuto hated being out here in the first place. If it wasn’t his best friend's birthday, he’d be at home with his dog watching Netflix. Hokuto called Kochi as he got closer to the entrance, “Hello? Kochi!” Kochi was already tipsy, a lightweight, “Oh! It’s handsome, lovely Hokuto~,” Hokuto rolled his eyes, “Oh my god, you’re already tipsy? Where are you?” Taiga took the phone out of Kochi’s hand, “He had one drink and he’s already lost it. We’re at the bar next to the blue sculpture.” Hokuto was about five minutes away, “Typical Kochi, alright I’m on my way.” He walked, more like pushed his way to the bar, he hated it here. He was greeted by the three boys, Taiga, Juri, and of course, the birthday boy Kochi. “You’re here! Yay!” Kochi said as he threw himself on Hokuto. Hokuto uncomfortably nodded, “Yeah, so, happy birthday. Here’s a present, can I leave now?” Juri took a shot and shook his head, “Nope! You have to do at least three rounds! It’s Friday night, loosen up.” Taiga came back with four shots in his hand, “Here. Everyone take one.” Hokuto held the shot glass in hand, “To Kochi!” Hokuto closed his eyes as the liquid burned the back of his throat. He felt a little relieved to finally be letting off some steam. After a couple of drinks in his system, his friends had convinced him to go to the dance floor with them. It was Friday night, so the club played popular K-pop songs after all the DJ was from Korea. Hokuto had always been an exceptional dancer, he had secretly taken a couple of dancing classes here and there. Electric Kiss by EXO echoed in the club and the four men's bodies clashed next to one another. It felt as if nothing mattered to them in this moment, they were just enjoying the energy they were feeding off one another. Juri was saying something to Hokuto but the music was so loud that he decided to ignore it and kept dancing. Hokuto moved his body close to Kochi’s. He wasn’t entirely certain if it was the alcohol in his system or if it was the song choice, but Hokuto had decided to give Kochi a little dance, he moved his hips from side to side. Kochi, already sure he would not remember the events from the night, laughed until tears came out his eyes. Kochi screamed to Hokuto, “Hey! Could you get me another drink?” Hokuto tried to get closer to listen, “Another,” Kochi motioned a cup in his hands, “Drink.” Hokuto understood and nodded.

He made his way over to the bar, he was completely drunk and struggled to make it. He reached the bar and asked the bartender for another shot, he mounted himself against the bar table so he wouldn’t trip over anyone. Hokuto was beautiful, to any man, woman, or anyone else, he was beyond beautiful. His lips were soft and plum, his collar bones peaked from his shirt, his hair met his dark eyes, his body was perfectly crafted. It was no surprise that Hokuto would be hit on often. A purple-haired man headed towards him and leaned into his side. “Now what’s a pretty boy like you doing here alone?” Hokuto sighed, already fed up with the man's line, “What’s it to you? Are you looking for an easy blowjob? You’re not getting it here.” The man huffed and replied, “Can I convince you?” Hokuto rolled his eyes and hoped the bartender would finish his order. Three seats down, another man observed what was occurring, he was half-amused by the black-haired man's response to the other man. He wanted to see how it played out but the closer the purple-haired man got, the more he wanted to take action. He knew the prettiest person in the club was before him, and he couldn’t bare the idea that such a mediocre man would come close to such beauty. The man got up from his seat and approached the men. The black-haired man’s face was glued to his phone screen to avoid the many attempts the other gave. “You needed another shot right?” The redhead asked. Hokuto ignored the voice, yet another man trying to get into his pants. The purple-haired man looked at his new competition and it was as if he had seen a ghost. Without hesitation, he walked off and left Hokuto alone. The redhead came closer to him, “A shot.” He slid it to Hokuto. Hokuto closed his phone and checked the drink to make sure it was safe. It was clean. Hokuto thought, what if he was just helping him? He owed him at least a thanks. Hokuto looked to thank the man and when we had a minute to process who was standing in front of him, he felt his heart burst. Jesse smiled at him warmly, “You finally looked at me.” Hokuto felt all the air leave his chest, and he couldn’t even form words. Jesse rubbed his neck, “Not much of a talker are you?” Hokuto gulped, “Um, well, no, well, yes, well not that I can’t talk.. I can talk.” Jesse laughed, “Wait, what?” Hokuto’s already drunken body was weak, but the sight of Jesse Lewis in front of him, in real life, was too much. “I’m sorry, I'm totally wasted right now.m It doesn’t help that I’m in love with you.” Jesse’s face lit up, and his smile turned into a smirk. “You’re already in love with me?” Fuck. Hokuto said it out loud. Fuck the alcohol in his body. Hokuto felt like he was going to pass out.

Blooming Day by EXO-CBX boomed in the bar. It all happened in the blink of an eye. Perhaps it was the desire Jesse had from the moment he saw Hokuto’s face. Perhaps it was the lust Jesse had developed as he saw Hokuto’s hips move side to side. Perhaps it was the jealousy that drove Jesse mad. The next thing Hokuto knew, Jesse’s lips were pressed onto his. Hokuto’s heart felt like it was gushing with emotion, the alcohol left a dull buzz compared to the feeling he had as Jesse moved his hands to Hokuto’s neck and brought him closer into the kiss. Hokuto let himself go, his forehead met Jesse’s and he felt Jesse’s warm breath on his lips. “Come with me.” Jesse whispered. Hokuto was so infected by Jesse’s kiss, he would’ve done anything Jesse wanted. Jesse wrapped his long arms around Hokuto’s small waist and led him to the bathroom. Hokuto already knew what was going to happen, and god was he ready. Jesse pressed Hokuto’s body against the bathroom wall, he let his hands roam the smaller body, he slowly moved his hands from Hokuto’s thighs up to his neck. Hokuto let out a small sound that drove Jesse to squeeze his hands around Hokuto’s neck. Hokuto looked up at Jesse with pleading eyes. He wanted it, he wanted it bad. Jesse kissed up Hokuto’s neck, biting and sucking on his skin. He met his lips and engulfed himself into another kiss. Jesse wanted to see Hokuto’s body on display for him. He unbuttoned Hokuto’s shirt and unzipped his pants. He saw Hokuto’s eyes shut, and his ears turn red. Jesse kissed Hokuto’s neck and his hand slowly made it down to Hokuto’s briefs. Jesse gently pressed his hand against Hokuto, “Ah, Jesse.” Jesse’s cock hardened just at the sound of Hokuto saying his name. Jesse pressed Hokuto closer to the wall, pinning him against it Jesse’s demeanor completely changed and his eyes were no longer the smiley ones he had before, “Hokuto, you’ll do as you’re told right?” Hokuto felt his body shiver. He loved feeling like he belonged to someone, he loved it when he felt like his body was someone else's to use, he knew the effect he had on others, and he loved it. Hokuto smirked at Jesse, “Is that so? And who said that?” Jesse loved it, he loved how Hokuto was responding back. 

Jesse grabbed Hokuto by the neck and licked him from his jaw to his ear, “I did. And if you listen,” Jesse grabbed Hokuto’s cock and pressed his hand against Hokuto’s hard cock, and Hokuto let out a small moan, “I’ll let you cum when we get home.” Hokuto breathing heavily agreed, “Tell me what to do, I’ll do anything you want, please.” Jesse smirked at the pretty man, “Get on your knees.” Hokuto obeyed and his mouth was already watering in anticipation. Jesse unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He slipped out his cock, and rubbed it against his hands to tease Hokuto. Hokuto opened his mouth, “Please let me suck on it, please let me fill my mouth with your cock Jesse.” Jesse brought his cock closer to Hokuto’s face and rubbed it against Hokuto’s sinfully beautiful face. Jesse felt as his cock slide against Hokuto’s lips and he couldn’t resist using his hand to pull Hokuto’s head back. Hokuto sneakily stuck his tongue out so the next time Jesse rubbed against his lips, he’d rub his cock against his warm tongue. Jesse was taken by surprise, and let out a small moan. Hokuto loved to hear Jesse’s moan, he wanted more. Jesse looked down at his lover, “Beg.” Hokuto didn’t need to be asked twice, he grabbed Jesse’s cock with his hand, “Please let me put this in my mouth, I’m such a good cock sucker I promise I’ll suck you off well, please let me press my tongue against your cock.” Jesse loved the sight going on below him, “I’ll allow it.” Hokuto engulfed Jesse’s cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, letting his saliva help him with the friction. Jesse grabbed Hokuto’s hair and twirled his hand around it. Jesse started to move Hokuto’s head up and down to satisfy him, after all, that’s all they both wanted. Hokuto’s tongue swirled around Jesse’s cock, and he made his mouth cover the tip of Jesse’s cock and repeatedly bobbed up and down which drove Jesse crazy. “Ah, Hokuto.. More.. More.. Do more.” Jesse watched the pretty man become his, he watched as he was desperate to please Jesse, he watched as the man gave his all to Jesse. Hokuto took in Jesse’s entire cock and after, Jesse was close. Hokuto spit all over Jesse’s cock and sucked until Jesse’s body began to shake, “Hokuto... I’m so close, make me cum already.” Hokuto did as he was told, and the cum squirted out of Jesse’s cock onto Hokuto’s mouth and face. Jesse couldn’t believe how beautiful Hokuto looked with his cum all over his face. Hokuto opened his mouth to show Jesse that he had his cum in it. He stared into Jesse’s as he swallowed it. Hokuto maintained eye contact with Jesse as he licked Jesse’s cock up and down to clean him of any cum. Jesse knew, he knew from the sight alone, he had been enchanted by Hokuto.


End file.
